


Darkness on the Horizon

by problematichentaipolarbear21



Series: Damned [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Forced Magical Bond/Contract, Forced Relationship, Horror, M/M, Magical Creatures, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Witches, Yandere (Slow-ish Build), also probably bad descriptions of gore and action and magic, enjoy this trash, hope you like demons and lame attempts at writing creepiness, i crave it, just know that I'm trying, pls give me feedback i need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematichentaipolarbear21/pseuds/problematichentaipolarbear21
Summary: Moving was supposed to be a good thing for both Sky Young and his mother. Why did it leave him with a bad feeling, like it was a terrible mistake?Sky's life gets thrown for a loop when he comes in to contact with a beautiful ring that leaves a sense of dread in him. Now he gets strange messages, scarier phone calls, and has to deal with a shadow following his every move.What does it want? Is it even real? And if so, can he escape from its grasp?





	Darkness on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, heathens! I'll be honest and say this will be my first multi chaptered original work! So, please, give me feedback; tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and so on. I'll also admit that I don't have this whole story figured out yet, but I'm trying. Without further ado, here's the first chapter.

_It was too dark to see. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't like it. It felt cold and he pulled his jacket tighter as he walked aimlessly; even though he couldn't see what he was walking on, it was sturdy and seemed to only go straight smoothly. That was good enough for now. There was no point in looking around because of the darkness and, honestly, he was starting to not want to. He couldn't quite explain it but there was an uncomfortable buzzing in the back of his head, telling him something wasn't right. The buzzing just grew heavier as he continued walking, almost making him want to stop to just rest his head in hands. His instincts were telling him to stop, to turn around and run, but the issue was where to._

_Suddenly, the buzzing left, just like that, and he only had a second of relief before his breath caught in his throat. A growl, low and vibrating and terrifyingly not human, reached his ears, followed by the uneasy feeling of eyes piercing through his being. More interested, and slightly desperate, to get away, he quickened his pace, almost entering a full on sprint; the growl was subtlety getting louder, rattling his bones and making him break out in a nervous sweat. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the footsteps; they were loud and thundering, sounding like they belonged to 50 foot monster and they were_ **getting closer**. _He finally started to outright run, his heart hammering in his chest. He was using a majority of his energy to get away; he wasn't human so it'd replenish quickly but it still seemed like it was getting him nowhere as the footfalls and growling grew heavier, louder,_ **closer**.  _Finally, a change that seemed to be in his favor happened. The image of a house appeared._

_He couldn't make out any defining details other than it was a mansion and, oddly enough, it was black; how it stood out amongst the darkness, he did not know, but he wasn't going to question it as he pumped his legs faster, his focus entirely on his new destination. For a moment, it felt like he was winning this terrifying race-until his foot hit something solid and hard, sending him sprawling on the ground. Though the fall was jarring and his breasts hurt from acting as impromptu cushions, he scrambled to his feet, only to pause, frozen from a new development. Silence: no more earth shaking footfalls, no more bone shaking growling; even the piercing gaze was gone. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief, cautiously rising from the ground. His eyes frantically scanned the darkness before settling back on the house; it didn't seem to have gotten any closer, but what other choice did he have?_

_However, before he could even take a step in the house's direction, all the air was crushed out of his lungs as something_ **big** _wrapped around him, lifting him into the air. It felt like a hand; he was turned away from the house and toward a pair of alluring slit lilac eyes studying him. The intensity of their gaze was so high, he thought he'd melt. He felt the arm stop moving and the hand's grip grow slightly tighter. As if he could escape. He felt breath pelting against his face, warm and sticky and gross. He didn't scream; screaming usually made things worse, right? But that didn't mean he wasn't scared. He thought he was going to pee on himself; this..._ **creature** _wasn't like anything he had ever had contact with before. After an eternity of staring and trembling, another shocking development left him with more fear than he knew what to do with._

 _"Soon", a velvety voice boomed, making his ears hum. Then, suddenly, the hand dropped him, letting him fall into the darkness. He expected a painful impact with the ground, but instead, he just kept falling. Falling._ **Falling...**

Sky Young jolted awake, his baby blue eyes wide in fear and fair skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his sore neck; it must've still hurt from him napping in an awkward position in the car. Flopping backwards for a moment, he thought of his nightmare in annoyance. The teen hadn't had a nightmare since he was ten, so what gives? Thinking back to his mother's words, "All dreams have a reason for existing, no matter how small or silly", he thought hard. The house was vaguely familiar, as blurry and undetailed as it was, but he couldn't quite place it; the question that remained about that was what was so important about that place that it left an impression in his dreams? Then there was the complete darkness; that usually meant evil was coming, didn't it? The boy didn't see how that could be true; everything had been going well in his life.

He had successfully passed his junior year of high school with only a few C's, his father's accident had become easier to deal with, and his mother had found this nice little two story home for them to move to after his graduation. When she had first drove him to their new home, Sky wasn't terribly impressed, only liking being closer to town and that he could see a path to explore up a hill. But now that they were basically moved in, just a few more boxes to unpack, he liked the bigger space; though, there was a nagging feeling of _something_  was coming... and it didn't feel good. Finally, there was that creature. The teen had never seen anything like it before, nevermind that he couldn't see it  **at all.** The aura it had... the energy it gave off... it was too strong and too **dark.** The beast was certainly nothing like he had ever encountered in real life; he would've remembered that kind of terror.

Lastly, there was that voice; along with those breathtaking eyes, the voice was gorgeous. However, beauty didn't mean good will. That voice had malicious intent, no doubt about that. To make matters worse, he couldn't recall anyone he had ever met in real life who had such a voice. And then there was the message: "Soon". Simple and cliché, yet still ominous. What did it mean? What was happening "soon"? Sky wanted to believe he was overthinking a simple nightmare, he truly did, but ignoring things didn't work out in horror movies and he doubted they would in real life even more.

Getting up from his bed, he maneuvered around the last few untouched boxes and peeked through the white shades of his window; his room was at the front of the house, giving him a clear view of the neighborhood. The sky was dark grey, probably ready to unleash a heavy shower at any minute. Some of the teen's favorite weather. There was no one outside from what he could see, presenting a perfect opportunity to explore a little and clear his head. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand and stashing it in his shorts' pocket, Sky exited his room, closing the door quietly, to his mother's plain white door. Carefully peeking in, mindful of the squeaky hinge, he saw his mother, Lilah, sleeping soundly on her queen sized bed; padding softly to her side of the bed, the omega teen gently put his hand on her arm... and shook violently. The poor beta's sea green eyes flew open in shock, her dark red hair messy from sleep, and she flailed for a moment before her eyes settled on her son, a sweet smile plastered on his round face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she raised herself to lean on an elbow.

"I'm tired", she said annoyed, but there wasn't any real bite behind her words. Sky had been doing that for years, and he most likely wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She glanced at the electric clock on her mahogany nightstand and flopped on to her back and covered her face with an arm, groaning. It was only 2:45 in the afternoon.

"I wanna take a walk", Sky chirped. Annoying his mother was one of his favorite past times.

"Isn't it supposed to rain?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"How long do you plan on staying out?"

"Not long. I'll probably be back before it rains."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes." This was a common exchange whenever the teen went out. His mother was a worrywart, no matter how relaxed she seemed. Finally, she sighed her consent and peeked at him from under her arm.

"Put on a jacket and take your umbrella", Lilah called after Sky gave her a quick hug and hurried out of the room and down the stairs, nearly slipping on the hardwood floors with his socks. He paused at the lip at the front door to tie his black converse, threw on a grey rain jacket, and grabbed his transparent umbrella from the stand next to the door. The weather was marvelous; June was just beginning, but the air was pleasantly cool. The neighborhood was almost eerily silent with not a soul in sight. Sky preferred it this way; it wasn't that he didn't like people, not at all, it was just that he liked being left to his own devices most times. The teen hopped of the porch and practically skipped across the street. He didn't have much time; those clouds looked like they'd let loose any minute.

The hill had a few old and weathered cobblestone steps that led up to a dirt path, both sides surrounded by trees. Sky slowed his pace on his trek, taking in the scenery and absentmindedly swinging his umbrella forwards and back. Even though it was pretty to him now, the omega couldn't help but think it was even prettier with sunlight filtering in through the leaves and flowers bathing in the golden rays too. A slightly chilly breeze ruffled the omega's long fluffy snow white hair and he paused to zip up the jacket over his plain T-shirt; even though he appreciated the lack of heat, this weather was kind of strange. While there were cool spots every now again, this was borderline freezing. He trekked on, stopping to admire the view or examine plants he could possibly use for a potion every once in a while, until it seemed he was almost miles somewhere else.

It was a rather flat open field mostly grass with sparsely spaced trees, but what caught Sky's attention were the tall brick pillars with a black iron gate. The bricks looked worn from years of exposure and the gate was covered in rust; the teen took a few steps closer then froze in shock and something else. A mansion stood, its dark wood planks old and chipping and vegetation growing freely on all sides seemingly; the dark navy blue roof was missing a good few shingles and most of the numerous windows were either filthy and cracked or outright broken. Sky paused in front of the gate, eyes glued to the edifice. This building looked too much like the one in his nightmare to be a coincidence, even without seeing all of the house's features. The omega could just **feel** it. Had he been here before? If so, when?

 _No,_ Sky thought, _I'd definitely remember someplace like this. And I've only been to the house once before we moved in. There's no way I came this way._ The teen nibbled on his pink bottom lip in thought; this was turning in to a mystery and he wasn't sure he if wanted to find out the conclusion. This place had obviously been abandoned for years and he had never step foot anywhere near the property, so how did it end up in his dream? Briefly glancing up, Sky thought he saw a curtain flutter in one of the upstairs windows, but his gaze quickly focused on the front door loudly and slowly creaking open. The dread he felt in his belly was starting to become suffocating. _This is starting to become too much like a horror movie,_ Sky thought as he cautiously backed away; he prayed nothing came charging out at him but it seemed that his prayer was a little too late. 

First, there was the sound of claws clicking rapidly against the decrepit porch and stairs, then the gate flew open from a brown and black blur coming straight towards the teen. Sky barely had a second to scream before he was knocked on to the moist ground by the heavy thing, the air forcefully expelled from his lungs. His mind was still reeling when the beast blew much too hot breath in his face and started to... **lick** him? Squinting open his eyes as much as he could, the features of a dog were obvious: floppy black ears, happy brown eyes, droopy light brown muzzle, and cute light brown markings that looked like dot eyebrows. Cautiously, Sky gently tried to nudge the dog off him -not that he didn't appreciate the doggy kisses-, and, surprisingly, it obliged, sitting next to him instead. Raising up, he studied the dog more closely; it was a Rottweiler with a certainly hefty weight and strong build. The dog's coat had the typical breed markings and was clean and well kept. Its tail was undocked and slowly wagging as Sky crouched in front of the beast, hand carefully reaching out towards his head; after only a brief second of sniffing, the dog lavished the teen's hand in kisses too. Smiling goofily, Sky happily scratched behind the dog's ears with both hands, letting it lick his face as it pleased.

"You're a sweet doggy, aren't you", Sky asked in a babyish way. He couldn't help it, he loved dogs too much and the baby talk was almost automatic. The teen's question only seemed to make the dog happier, its tail wagging even harder. That close, Sky noticed a black leather collar latched securely around the dog's throat with a simple round piece of gold metal hanging from it. The tag simply said "Brutus" in elegant engraved letters.

"Is Brutus your name? Are you Brutus", Sky asked, rubbing the beast's belly. As if to answer, he -the dog was most certainly male- gave a single bark, tail still wagging and him panting happily. The moment only lasted a few seconds longer before sudden shift in the atmosphere became apparent. It was like a switch was flipped in Brutus; he suddenly, and violently, sprang up, tail still and ears perked up, as if listening for or to something. All at once, the dread and unease Sky felt came rushing back hard and he wanted nothing more than to backtrack home. Slowly, as to not startle the alert beast, the omega got to his feet then froze when Brutus took off like a shot right past him, heading back towards the mansion. The boy's wide eyes followed the dog, fully prepared to sprint in the other direction... until Brutus did something strange; he stopped, grabbed Sky's umbrella -when did he lay it against the gate?-in his jaws, then ran full speed back into the house. The teen stood in shock for a moment.

Did he really just witness a random dog that appeared out of a haunted looking mansion steal his umbrella? Was that what happened? He only had a few seconds of peace before he felt the first rain drop on his face. Sky looked up just in time for the downpour to start... **heavily.** The teen wanted to scream; was this really happening to him? Was he being punished? Quickly, he pulled his hood up and started in the direction of home but paused mid step. How was he going to explain himself coming home soaking wet and without his umbrella, the umbrella he'd had for years and was one of his favorites amid the numerous he lost or got stolen? Would his mother really believe that a **dog** , of all things, stole his umbrella? He hardly believed it himself!

 _Just run in and get it! Brutus probably just wanted it in a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing,_ Sky thought. He slowly turned back towards the house, pushing back his rational thoughts telling him to just to go home; it would be easy. Run in, find the umbrella, avoid Brutus if possible, and leave. It would be easy. And when the storm was over, maybe he'd be able to take Brutus in for awhile and help him find his owner. Sky was snapped out of his thoughts by a flash of lightning and an earth shaking clap of thunder. _You aren't a pansy! Your magic may not be strong or even fully present, but it's just a dog! You have advanced healing in case things go south and inhuman speed. You got this,_ the teen thought confidently, though it didn't quite reach his heart. Steeling himself and remembering the exercises his mom taught him, he marched towards the house.                

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this is hideous. I'm sorry ya'll, I'll try do better next chapter, I promise. But while you're here, could you give me some feedback? Please?
> 
> And with that, I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
